The Curse of The Skull II
This is an episode of Friday! Plot Opening Sequence At a drive in, everybody decides to watch a scary movie marathon. When its over they go home, but then the screen fades, and a you can hear Friday's voice say "Well, Tsk, Tsk, you suckers weren't even that scared of last years show, and you want more? You brave brave tilobites! Bwahahahahahaha!" And then "Curse of The Skull II" appears on the screen in blood. The Shiny-Ing Staples gets dropped off at home by Friday, and she walks into her room and sits in the bed eating a caramel apple, then she falls asleep and has a nitemare. Friday, Staples, and Fez are driving in a car to a big mansion, when they get there, Friday says "Well, its been a long trip, but were finally at dis dump!" Sheila and Fez look at the mansion and say "Ooooh!" Then, the mansions owner, Snively Snotgrass, says "If your just looking around and you see ghosts telling you to kill each other just call a doctor and they'll fix your insanity right up!" Friday and Staples walk in and look around, then they see the elevator and tons of blood spills down right in front of the elevator doors, Staples says "This is less apealing." Meanwhile, Fez is wandering through the hallways until he sees Saturday and Mondays ghosts who say "Fridays gonna kill ya, you know!" Fez screams and flies towards the door, until he sees Pinky and Crayolas ghosts who say "Listen to those punks, They be tellin' tha truth!" Fez just stays still, and then screams and runs through the ghosts. Elsewhere, Friday is sitting in a bedroom, and Homer's ghost shows up and says "Ya know, Fri-Guy, You have to kill your them, I have no idea why but the previous care-takers did for no reason, keep the tradition goi'n." Then, Staples is shown coming down stairs to check on Friday, all she sees is the type-writer witch says "I'm okay, dont @#$%!ing worry." Just then lighting can be heard from outside and when it flashes "All Work And No Play Makes Friday a Dull Boy!" appears to be written all over the walls in different fashions, then Friday pops out from behind Staples and scares her, then Friday asks what she thinks of his "Typey-Thingy." Then she shrieks and walks backwards up the stairs as Friday follows her up laughing maniacally, then she kicks him, and he falls down the stairs, then Staples locks him in the bathroom. While Fez & Staples are eating, Friday crashes through the door with an axe, saying "Ha, check me out, heres Friday!" Staples and Fez scream and run out into the snowy hedge-maze, Friday just catches up with them, but just then they all immediatly freeze. When a Loser Calls Staples wakes up screaming, then she pants, meanwhile, Friday is going to sleep, and just before he falls asleep, he stares at his "When a Stranger Calls" movie poster. Friday is in his living room with his friends, then the phone rings, Friday answers, and the person on the other side says "I'm looking at you..." Friday replies "Not this guy again, stop callin' me bub!" but just then theres another call, he answers that one, the person says "I know wre you live!" Friday replies "Well, dats a new one!" but the person says that Friday's going to die if he doesn't give the person $1,00,000.99 before midnite, Friday says its already midnite, the person replies "Oh, by midnite tomorrow, then." The next nite, Friday is at the bank saying "C'mon, C'mon, give me all my lifes work, I kept it all here!" and the banker replies "Listen, we got robbed last week, remember?!" Friday replies "Oh, yeah, sorry." That midnite Friday is setting up a security system, but just then he discovers a time-bomb on the floor, he says "Ooooh, Krappit!" then his house explodes, but right then Homer is walking away with a time-bomb in one hand and a phone in the other, snickering evilly... Homer In The 10th World Friday wakes up shrieking, then he sees Homer at the foot of his bed and shrieks louder, then Homer says he came with a gift basket, Friday phaints, then Homer just stares at him and falls asleep. Homer is in a library and reads a book on Astrophisics, then he sees a chapter titled "Black Holes and Time Warps" Homer says "Boooring!" until he flips the page and sees a tiny portal in the middle of it, Homer gasps and sticks his arm in it saying "Coool!" until it sucks his hole body in causing him to shriek, then the librarian's hed pops out from behind the book shelsf and she says "Shhhh!" Homer gets sucked all the way into the black hole and lands in a place called Cyberia. Homer looks around at the 3D world saying "Ooooh, Aaaaw!" Meanwhile, Friday and Fez are looking at the book, then the blackhole grows bigger and sucks in Fez, Friday says "Coool!" In Cyberia, Fez lands in a cosmic looking, glowing, shiny different blackhole, then Homer walks past it and says "Cool, radiation!" Just then, he gets sucked in to, and sees Fez has been horribly altered, and appears to be a giant strong monster, he tries attacking Homer, but Homer jumps out of the way and hits a wallg, but he phases though it. Meanwhile, Friday is reading the book, just then, Homer pops right through a page and flies up in the air, but falls back down and lands on Friday's head. Polter-Geek Homer wakes up and screams, then Friday wakes up and screams, the two look at eachother and scream even louder, then they both phaint. Meanwhile, Saturday is about to go to sleep, then Friday calls saying Homer and him are so scared they want to go to his house, then Saturday just answers "No TV and not beer makes Homer go crazy!" then he hangs up and says "Fridays getting annoying." Sarurday then falls asleep. Saturday is a chef in a resturaunt, then he trips and falls into the strangely humongous meat grinder. Meanwhile, Friday is sitting watching TV. Just then, the lights flicker on and off. Friday says "God darned fuses!" But right then Saturday's ghost comes and says "Boo!" But Friday just says "Yeah, Yeah, great Saturda... Yer see through!" Friday then grabs a shot gun and shoots Saturday, seeing it goes through him and hits the TV, he says "Hmm... Waitaminute! Yer a ghost! Sweet!" Then, Saturday grabs a chainsaw and decapitates Friday, then "Polter-Geek" splatters on to the screen in blood. Demlins 2: The Stupid Batch! Saturday wakes up and screams, then he sees he really is a ghost, wich causes Saturday to scream louder, then he flies throught the wall and sees Friday is finally all safe & sound, and Homer left. Just then he notices Friday is asleep, he looks closer, and he sees Friday's having a bad dream. Saturday (as a Mogwai from the Gremlins movies) is wondering a sky scraper, then he sees a jelly-bean, he picks it up and eats it. Then, Crayola is drinking from the water-fountain, but its actually out of order, so he sees a random hose, turns it on, and drinks from it, but accidentally squirts it at Mogwai Satirday, causing him to spawn 4 more evil mogwais, Friday, the sadistic one with a mohawk, Fenris, the gloomy one, Homer, the stupid one, and Fez, the crazy one. Friday, fenris, and Homer trap Saturday in a ventalation shaft, then they wonder off to a snack place, and eat some food while hiding behind the snack bar. Meanwhile, Saturday is walking in the ventalation shaft, but then he falls through a huge hole in the middle of the floor, he falls through it, and lands in some place, he sees four hatched and empty cocoons, then he walks slowly backwards, and then Friday grabs him, he smiles evilly, then eats him. Friday wakes up and smiles. Dogzilla Saturday flies to Thanksgiving's doghouse, and sees Thanksgiving is also sleeping. H e flies into the doghouse and stares at Thanksigiving. He notices Thanksgiving's having a dream. Homer, Crayola, Friday, and Monday are running and screaming, and the background appears to be a flaming city. The camera zooms out to show there running from a giant mutant fire-breathing reptilian version of Thanksgiving, whom is attacking the city. Thanksgiving steps on Crayola, then steps on Monday, Homer and Friday scream, but just then the air-force drops a bomb on Thanksgiving's back, causing him to fall nad land on Homer, Friday stands still, but just then Thanksgiving gets back up and goes after Friday, then he picks Friday up with his mouth and swallows him whole, causing Thanskgiving to choke, Thanksgiving collapses and lands on an orphanage, then the air force fly away but accidentally crash into the hospital, then a giant bomb falls out of the sky and squishes a church. The Dumb Uninvited! Thanksgiving wakes up, and sees ghost Saturday, he barks, then eats Saturday whole. Meanwhile, Fenris is sleeping, then has a nitemare. Fenris is sitting on his porch, then Friday says theres a party at his place, later that night, Fenris is partying, but he looks out the window and sees somebody's shadow, he walks slowly backwards, then bumps into the wall. Then he hears a voice, he gasps, but when he looks down he sees Homer, whom he accidentally stepped on. Fenris walks outside and sees somebody's shadow, and follows it, he doesn't see any one, then a vampire jumps out of no where and lands on Fenris's back, causing Fenris to yell for help, no answer, he kills the vampire with some garlic powder he found in his pocket, then walks inside, its all quiet. He looks around, and sees its all quiet, then he sees that everybody was aten, he screams, but nobody can hear him... Devilled Egg Fenris wakes up and yells, but sees it was all a dream, until he sees someones shadow in the window, Fenris gulps. Meanwhile, at Mondays house, the camera zooms in on Monday, whom is sleeping. Monday is in an elevator, when it stops, he says "Hrmmmm..." Then the elevator falls down to the floor really fast and crashes into the ground, killing him. Then Monday wakes up and gasps, but he realizes its all a dream. He looks around, as he is in a crowded elevator, nothing happpens, but then all the ligts go out, but the elevator is still moving, then the elevator stops. Monday gulps, then it moves more as the lights come back on. The elevator stops at the 2nd floor, but before Monday can come out, the elevator dorr closes and zooms all the way up, it goes faster and faster until it shoots out the top of the building, then it falls back down and crashes, as blood leaks through the elevator door. The Wolf Pop Monday runs out his door screaming as he steps on on an ice-cube, slips, and gets up screaming. Meanwhile, in the alley behind Manner Manor, Pop is sleeping in his bucket, sqyirming and shaking. In a full moon, a wolf is howling, and then Pop walks up, staring at the moon, but the wolf jumps out and bites Pop, Pop whales in pain, and he grows bigger in the moonlight, getting huge, growing jagged teeth and humongous claws raidly, becoming a were-wolf, he howls. Meanwhile, Friday drives by, as Friday sees Pops shadow saying "Gee, what a body-builder!" Friday gets out and throws an empty pop-can at Pop, whom dodges it and attacks Friday. Then, Pop is shown up in a tree, were he hops out and attacks Saturday whom is walking by. Pop stands up, looking at the moon, then, a vampire type Friday jumps out and battles Pop, laughing maniacally. He kills Wolf-Pop, and sucks his blood giggling. Pop wakes up screaming very loudly. House Of Quacks In the blue bucket, right next to Pops, Pop hops in Tubby's bucket, scared. He asks Tubby if he can sleep with him, Tubby gets up and shoves Pop out of the bucket. Tubby lies down and closes his eyes, and slowly falls asleep. Then Tubby toss and turns, as he gets a nightmare. In a wax museum, Friday, Staples, and Tubby are in a small group, when all the lights suddenly go out. When they come back on Friday & Staples are making out for no reason. They turn around and the celing is dripping, and the celing collapses as it appears to be made out of wax. They scream and run forward, but a wax arm drops down and rips off Friday's shirt, and his shirt starts to melt and turn into wax. Friday runs forward but gets stuck in wax, he sticks his arm out and yells "STAPLES!!!!!!!!!!" but he gets pulled into the web of wax, and his skin starts to drip off until he's just a skeleton, Staples screams. Staples slips and hits the ground, but sinks into it, screaming. Tubby makes it out alive but sees skeletons all over and everything melting. He screams "Why!?!? Why-hy-hy-hyyy!!!!!" Closing Sequence Tubby wakes up & says "Ooo, Close one!" He suddenly sees a group of kids in halloween costumes covered in wax in front of him, and one of them says "Trick Or Treat." The screen goes black and you can hear Tubby screaming. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Unfinished Articles Category:TV Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Friday! Category:Non-canon